narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Haku/Haku's Gender - Believe It!'s Talkpage
RE: Haku Page Its was the will of Dantman that the page be archived as to allow real discussions in the Talk:Haku page. The Administrator said that discussion is OVER and as such was archived. As Dantman appears to be scarce on time, unlike myself, I took the liberty to archive it to my Talk Page. However as you insist on keep debating this obviously one-sided debate (which for all purposes this is) it will remain until Dantman himself deals with it as he sees fit.--TheUltimate3 23:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :The Evidence is simple and straight forward. In the very text in Chapter 12 and in Episode 12, Haku corrects Naruto in that he is a Guy. There was no lie. There was conspiracy. He said he was a guy. That alone outweighs EVERYTHING. I repeat. EVERYTHING you have presented as EVERYTHING you said has either been complete speculation or based solely on his appearance. Some guys in Anime/Manga look like girls, and vice versa. Deal with it.--TheUltimate3 23:59, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Its not a opinion when he corrected the only character who referred to him as a girl. Was Haku a tracker-nin. That discussion IS open for debate as Haku was indeed from the Land of Water, but it would seem unlikely he would be a registered tracker-nin. That being said, the very fact that Kishimoto-san said he was a male (no matter if he said Boy, Man, or whatever as the Thread on AnimeSuki "Haku's Potential" explains.). My proof is canon, not random crap I've thrown together. Now you need a lesson on Wikipedia, as it appears you don't know what the "real" rules of the land are. *'Rules contradict themselves:' As the title suggest, Wikipedia's rules contradicts themselves all the time. The very few that DON'T are WP:Consensus, WP:No Personal Attacks., WP:Original Research, and WP:Do not disrupt Wikipedia to prove a point. *'Consensus:' Primarily dictates that while Wikipedia is not Majority Rule place. As such, if it was, me and Dant would have already won. However WP:CON suggest, both parties (You vs Dant/Me) have to agree on a single outcome, the only one I am willing to agree to is that while Haku is presented as a male through the article could be given a section much like Madara Uchiha's "Past Speculations" but labled "Gender Speculation". That is where this "debate" belongs. *'Original Research:' Wikipedia hates Original Research. To know what original research is, it is very simple: ANYTHING you think, ANYTHING at all, is original research unless aided by facts that the whole world can see. Whether it be true or false, right or wrong, unless it has a source it is complete original research. After looking over your points, everything you presented is Original Research. Why? Because you have interpretations of the given text which is in your head and therefore, not WP:Valid. However point of Haku saying "I'm a male" with the page number and chapter (Chapter 21 (my mistake for labling Chapter 12. Just realized my typing skills are getting rusty),page 12) You see here, I have proof of what I speak. Where as you have an interpretation. *'Don't disrupt Wikipedia to illustrate a point:' is more a behavior guideline, but still considered "official'' amongst the editors as it is a serious pain to deal with. As no consensus has been reached but the whole "Haku is a guy" had the original support, that stays until proven otherwise or a consensus is reached. Nothing gets done if it has to keep being reverted and the like causing an Edit War. Admins (or anyone with Blocking Skills) have the means to deal with that problem, as the person trying to make the point is usually considered a vandal. I have chosen not to deal with it that way for 2 reasons. One, this Dant's wiki not mine. And Two, I'm having Oh so much fun. --TheUltimate3 00:53, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::/Sigh. Obviously talking to you is getting nowhere. I am telling you. Even neutral, he is a male. It was said. It is canon. You base your views on complete Original Research. I base mine on Facts. Wikipedia favors Facts, not Original Research, regardless of what you insist is point of view. Regardless, as of now the page is Protected. Nobody under Jonin level (a rank here at the site) can edit now. I have removed the contents of the Gender section until consensus is reached.--TheUltimate3 01:37, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::Not to seem rude, but you wouldn't know proof if it hit you upside the head the way this disscussion has been going so far. Regardless the discussion is done for the weekend unless Dantman or anyone else comes into play. I got much more stuff to deal with.--TheUltimate3 02:18, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Again, the pure and simple fact is speculation (everything from "Haku 'claimed' to be a man, to he could the keyword is COULD.) gives your position little real weight. If I was smarter, I would have blocked you a while ago for disturbing the Wiki with blatant fanon as all evidence is really in my favor no matter how you spin stuff. Regardless, do not reply to me on this subject again, refer it to the Talk:Page--TheUltimate3 02:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC)